Ask the Crew
by Mojotheomegawolf
Summary: Ask any of the A&O crew a question in this q&a story. Have fun
1. Chapter 1

As it said in the summary this will be a question and answer type story based on the characters from all three of the Alpha and Omega movies. Your questions are welcome and feel free to ask as you please. Just keep in mind that there are ladies and small children in this interview as well, so try to keep the extremes on the down low. Other than that, have fun and ask away. The gang will be more than happy to answer your questions.


	2. Chapter 2

**BoltandMaybelle4ever: Okay, Kate, what would you think of Humphrey if he was an Alpha, instead of an Omega? Eh?**

Kate: Well, my Humphrey already is the sexiest wolf alive. I don't think it would be fair to the others if he was this hot AND an alpha.

Humphrey: *Shakes his head, slightly embarrassed, causing everybody to laugh.*

Eve: Can we get the next question? Yes, you there.

**siaweii: Um I have a question to Garth. As I know from the movie I only see your daddy, is there something happen to your mother or something ?**

Garth: *Clears throat*

That is an excellent question. You see, I live alone with my dad because just as soon as I was old enough to be weened off of milk, my mother decided that she wanted nothing more to do with me, so she ran off. I haven't seen her since.

Humphrey: Okay, next question. Yes.

**PureNexus: Yes, I have a question. Why isn't the author of this story responding to any of my attempts of communication in any way, shape or form**?

*Crew glances around at each other.*

Winston: Well, the thing is, we don't know the author personally, so we can't really give an answer. Sorry.

Stinky: Next question, please?

**Dawn walker wolf: Dear kate- from reading past and recent stories, would you ever cheat on Humphrey with Garth or another wolf?**

Kate: *Laughs*

As actors and actresses we've all been subjected to some roles that we are not entirely comfortable with, like cheating, or murdering one another, but our contracts which are held by the mods say that we must do exactly as it is said in each story, so for the ugly stuff we simply grit our teeth and bear it, but, in real life, I would never cheat on Humphrey.

**FanOfHumphreyAndBalto: Humphrey. Do you know or remember anything about your past? such as your parents, how you ended up in the western pack, and any memories being a pup...and so on.**

**Thanks wolf-bro and I will be awaiting your reply.**

Humphrey: Contrary to popular belief, I was actually born as a native to the Western Pack, but something went wrong somewhere along the way and by the time I was two months old, my mom developed a severe mental disorder and my dad had been kidnapped. I visit my mother in the pack's hospital as frequently as I can, but I haven't seen my dad in years.

*Kate sees pain in his eyes and moves to quickly change the subject.*

Kate: Alright, now who else has a question? Let's see some hands. Ah yes, you there in the back.

**The Pest**: **This is a question for Runt. How did you learn to climb trees so well? Who taught you?**

Runt: I'm actually self taught, and mainly everything I know was gained by trial and error. It took me about four weeks, but after a few scrapes and a sprain I could climb a tree like it was second nature.

Claudette: Okay, has anybody else got any questions?

**Kyuubi99: One for Nars. How are you treating your pups after the Games ended?**

Nars: It is with great regret when I look back at how poorly I treated my children during the Games, but my dad always told me that winning was everything, so I grew up believing that if I wasn't first I was last, and then I tried to force that upon them to make up for the loss I suffered as a pup in my Games.

But now that the Games have concluded and I have gotten over my petty hunger for glory, they are both incredibly happy and are finally living the lives that their mother would want them to have. Fleet and Claudette are growing closer and closer by day, and Magril has even begun speaking again. Isn't that right, Magril?

Magril: It sure is. Meeting and befriending Runt was the best thing that could have ever happened to me. He helped me to overcome my social anxieties and has even helped me overcome an issue which has plagued me for a long time.

*She leans in close and whispers.*

I'm hoping that he will ask me out sometime.

Fleet: Well stated. Now who's next? Ah, how bout you there in the front?

**ArmyHumphrey: To Humphrey. **

**Humphrey do you ever have a crush on someone other than Kate.**

Humphrey: Actually, as far fetched as it seemed for me to actually have a relationship with Kate, I kept my eyes solely on her because I knew that if I couldn't have her, I couldn't have anybody else.

Kate: You're too sweet, you know that?

Humphrey: *Smiles at her.*

Lilly: Okay, so who's next?

**(I will do my best to have answers for your questions by the end of every day, but with my job, my family and my girlfriend, there may be some occasional gaps. Also, this interview will remain open for 100 questions, after which it will be concluded.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here they are ladies and gentlemen. We've had some excellent questions so far. Let's keep em coming.**

**Outsider: To Fleet do you plan on marring Claudette in the future and have pups.**

Fleet: We are a long way from the marrying stage as of right now, but I have no doubt in my mind that we will be together till the end of time. As for pups, I have no idea. I don't even know how they are-

Nars: Okay! Next question. Yes. You.

**Shock and Wave: This is for Lilly do you and Garth ever consider having pups?**

Lilly: Well of course we do. We've been trying, but I haven't yet been able to become pregnant. I'm hoping that this next time will be successful, though. Wish us luck!

Candu: Next question, please.

**Kyuubi99: One for Runt: Have you ever considered Princess as a second mother or second older sister?**

Runt: I love Princess like she is my own blood. She was there for me when nobody else was. She cared for me and she protected me like I was her own, so, yes, she is like an older sister to me. I just wish we didn't live so far apart because we don't get to see each other nearly enough.

*Princess and Runt turn to each other and smile*

Garth: Let's get the next question. You there.

**FanOfHumphreyAndBalto: Here's another one for Humphrey. This one may be personnel again, but how did you feel when you thought you lost Kate to the Caribou Stampede? What do you think you would have done if Kate didn't wake up again?**

**Sorry if I am really putting your emotions to the test.**

*Humphrey chuckles awkwardly.*

Man you're just full of bombshells, aren't you?

*Clears his throat.*

When I thought that I had lost her after the stampede, I felt as though my whole world had just ended, because I knew that, even if I could not be married to her, it was still my sole duty to protect her from harm. It was my one job, my one responsibility and I screwed it up. I felt as though I had let her down. If she had died that day, I would have, too. My body would remain alive, but my spirit would have died and been buried at her side.

*Kate wipes a tear from her eye.*

Winston: *After a brief moment of absolute silence in the room.*

Okay who has a question for Magril? Yes, you.

**Slicksilver: For Magril do you like Runt more then a friend?**

*Magril turns to Runt and their eyes connect.*

Yes. Yes I do.

Hutch: Alright who's next. Yes you there.

**bbloomfield: To Kate do you plan to have another pups to be a mom again.**

*Kate looks over to Humphrey.*

Well as of right now we are undecided in the matter, but if we do it'll probably not be for a good while.

Claudette *Grumbling under her breath.*

I still wanna know where they come from.

Humphrey: What was that?

Claudette: Nothing

Eve: Moving on. Yes you.

**3CH0PR0: For Humphrey, do you have homosexual behavior with Garth or vice versa?**

*Garth and Humphrey turn to one another awkwardly.*

Humphrey: If the script calls for it, and it has in the past, then we do, but we don't exactly enjoy it.

Garth: *Laughing.*

Yeah. I can't really think of anything more awkward than having to mount Humphrey. He's my best friend and we are both married.

Humphrey: *Laughs as well.*

Yeah, imagine trying to explain that one to your kids when they are watching from off the set.

*Both laugh.*

Humphrey: But seriously. In the scripts of the Authors, yes we do have homosexual behaviors occasionally, but in real life, no we do not.

Claudette: Alright who's up?

MadGhost57: Dear Eve how did she become so psycho and why do she all way make threats to ever one

Winston: She has always been a little bit crazy, but that's why I love her. She-

Eve: *Interrupts.* I'm not crazy. Everybody else is. And more than anything I just don't take any crap from anybody. Plain and simple. All I ask is for people to mind their own business and keep their paws off of my pack and my family, but when somebody crosses that line, they're gonna get hurt. That is a promise.

Nars: Remind me not to get on her bad side...

Humphrey: Alright who's got a question? You there.

**BoltandMaybelle4ever: Humphrey, Uh, this is urgent. I just heard that your truck is being towed by the set manager...**

Humphrey: *Rising to his feet.*

What!

Kate: Humphrey sit down. You're a wolf, you don't drive.

Humphrey: *Turns to her.*

Oh... right...

*Kate shakes her head while the rest laugh.*

Lilly: Anyone else?

**Rockdude11: Okay, this is a question for Kate. Garth is big, strong, an alpha's alpha, and you didn't want to marry him just because of a bad howl? He was perfect in every way for you! It's just a howl, I mean, come on! Please explain.**

Kate: I will agree with you that he is big and strong, but for wolves, the howl is everything. I also was not sure about the arranged marriage in the first place, and was lost in a sort of allure because of his athleticism when I first met him, but when he first howled, it shocked me so much that it woke me from such an allure and I realized that if I did marry him I would be stuck with that horrible howl for the rest of my life... Lucky for the birds and the rest of us, Lilly was patient and taught him how to howl from the heart and not the ego.

*Garth shakes his head.*

Garth: Yeah, it was pretty bad, I'll give you that.

Runt: Next question please? Yes.

**Stinger: To Stinky do you have your eyes set on any girl in particular?**

Stinky: Well there is this one girl from the East named Rain, but I'm a coward. I can't speak to her without my tongue turning into a balloon and making a fool out of myself.

Runt: Don't worry about it big bro. Just take a deep breath and tell her how you feel.

Magril: Yeah. After all, I'm sure she likes you back.

Stinky: Whatever, can we just get on to the next question, please? You. You've got another question?

**Rockdude11: Ok, this one is for Humphrey. What if Kate died during the stampede? Why did you admit you're feelings to her loud enough for everybody to hear? If she never had woken up, wouldn't you have ruined yourself by letting everyone know that you love an alpha when you aren't supposed too? And why did you tell Eve you and Kate were supposed to repopulate?**

Humphrey: Well as I said before if she had died my whole world would have ended, so even if I was ruined by admitting my love to her, it would not have mattered to me. And the reason why I admitted that I loved her in front of the whole pack is because I was too afraid to admit it to her that night on the train. Those words mattered more than life itself and I couldn't find the courage to say them, and it was those three words which I had left unspoken that I regretted not saying the most at the moment I thought I lost her because I knew that it was too late, and I thought that I would never get the chance to say them to her again.

*Humphrey pauses and turns to Eve.*

And I cannot say for sure what possessed me to mention repopulating in front of Eve, honestly. I guess I did it for laughs, but obviously that was a mistake.

Eve: Yes it was.

Winston: Okay! Who else has a question? You there with the shirt.

**The Pest: Humphrey. Do you have a stunt double of do you do your own stunt?**

Humphrey: For the most part, I do my own stunts, but when there are scenes which may be potentially life threatening, it is required by my contract that I let a professional handle them.

Kate: So who else out there has a question? Come on, let's see your hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kyuubi99: This one is for Tony and I apologize because it will harsh and somewhat sadistic: Why were you so hostile in the first movie? It didn't seem like you were considering a second and more peaceful option at first and you just immediately threatened war against the Western Pack. Were you not aware of the innocent lives that would have been lost and did you not consider your son's feelings about having to marry a she-wolf he never even knew for a day? Also how did you feel about the fact that your actions nearly killed Kate?**

Tony: The conflict with the West had been ongoing for quite some time, actually. I guess you could say that Winston and I have history, but we instead of going to war, we had first devised a compromise to unite the packs through the marriage of our first born pups as you know. However, when Kate disappeared, both sides pointed fingers at the other and that quickly escalated into what would have become one of the bloodiest conflicts in park history. I know that the costs would have been high, but breaking a treaty is an act of war; and it may have been wrong of us to use our children to solve our petty differences, but it was the only thing upon which we could agree that fell within the laws set forth by the Union, so we had no other choice. Kate and Garth knew this on the night that they were supposed to meet, so even though it may not have been something that they wanted to do, they knew that they had to in order to prevent a war.

Lilly: Alright, let's have you, right there.

**Dawn walker wolf: This is for Humphrey: if there thought of any male wolf trying to get with Kate, and have her cheat on you behind your back, would you hire someone to kill that male wolf or do it yourself to keep kate from cheating on you?**

Humphrey: I wouldn't do any of the above, mainly because I trust Kate, but also because I wouldn't need to. If she cheated on me, she and I would be through, and as soon as Eve finds out about it, I'm sure she will handle it accordingly.

*Eve nods, assuring the crowd that she would.*

Hutch: Alright, who's next?

**FanOfHumphreyAndBalto: This one can be for Humphrey, Salty, Shakey, and mooch. Out of the four of you, who came up with log sledding and why? Also, since I have the attention of all four you, when did you guys meet and become best buds?**

Mooch: Humphrey is actually the brain behind that one.

Humphrey: The idea came to me out of the blue, like a light had flashed on in my head, so I rushed to tell the others.

Salty: Yeah man, we thought that he was crazy at first, but after our first ride we were hooked.

Shakey: And we've practically been brothers since birth. Our parents knew each other, so we met through them and the rest is history.

Winston: Alright. How bout the joker?

**BoltandMaybelle4ever: ...yeah I'm sorry about that Humphrey. Someone just told me that the name was HENRY. My bad. But I do have a question. Humphrey, after what happened in the first movie, what do you think of humans, and do you think that will ever change?**

Humphrey: Humans have always meddled in our business, and it has had its share of tragedies and annoyances, but I'm actually happy about what the humans did to me and Kate, because had they not interfered with our lives, we would not be married today.

Magril: Next question, please?

**Traxes: To Princess did runt change the way you look at omegas?**

Princess: Absolutely. I had spent my life hating them blindly because of my father, but after I met Runt I realized that they were wolves, too, with a special kind of soul that can bring people together.

Garth: You've got a question?

**The Pest: Garth what is your favorite thing about Lilly?**

Garth: Well that one is hard to answer because I love everything about her, but if I had to pick my favorite, it would definitely have to be her eyes. We've been together for over a year now and they still mesmerize me every time I look into them.

*Lilly blushes*

Runt: Next question, please?

**MadGhost57: This one is for Lilly**

**How did you get white fur and purple eyes since your father have grey fur and blue eyes and your mother have tan fur and brown eyes. And do you like your fur color and eyes color**

Lilly: I don't know how to explain it. Genetics are a hard thing to figure, but before I met Garth, I hated just about everything about myself. Meeting him made me realize that I was a beautiful person and nobody to be ashamed of, so now I have no problem with how I look.

Candu: Alright, who's next? Anybody we haven't yet called on? How bout you?

**Voltage: To Magril if you and Runt had pups what would their names be?**

*Nars, Kate, and Humphrey look over to them with a certain sternness in their gazes.*

Magril: *Nervously.*

Uh well... these are things that we have not yet considered because we are only pups ourselves. But I know for an absolute fact that when the time comes, the first daughter we have will be named after my mom, Trixie.

*Nars nods*

**Shadow green eyed wolf: This question goes to both Lilly and Kate- How was it being mates with humans? Was it fun was it odd?**

Kate: It was definitely interesting to say the least.

Lilly: Interesting and bizarre. I've seen a human's dick before, and I don't ever want to see another one.

*Everybody turns to her, shocked that such a word would ever come out of her mouth.*

Lilly: What? It was weird. No knot, no-

Winston: *Quickly.* Alright let's get the next question. Ah yes.

**Anomaly: To Claudette when you and fleet meet how would you describe him?**

Claudette: Cocky, arrogant, and slightly rude, but after I got to know the real him I realized that he was actually a great guy.

**Dead Moon Rising: Kate, can you twerk?**

Kate: Actually I can, would you like to see?

*She then begins to twerk it up, causing the audience to cheer.*

Humphrey: You're lucky that she likes you guys. Usually she only does that for me.

*Eve growls causing Humphrey to turn to her.*

Humphrey: *Nervously.* Kidding.

*Eve nods with a smile.*

Eve: Alright, who's next?

**ArmyHumphrey: To Humphrey how many people thought Winston was you dad?**

Humphrey: Only those outside of the pack. Everybody else knows about my parents.

**MadGhost57: Lilly, Why do you like turtles?**

Lilly: Because they're absolutely ADORABLE.

**Rockdude11: Lilly, this is my question to you. I heard that the only reason you are not an alpha is because you have speech problem. Is this true?**

Lilly: Not entirely. I am a bit shy at times, but the main reason why I am not an alpha is because I was never cut out for it. Blood makes me queasy, and hunting is hard.

**Thank you so much for answering my other questions! I'm sorry if they seemed (What's the word for it?) kind of harsh or something like that.**

Lilly: *Smiles*

Any time :)

**StarlitSnowWolf: This one is for Lilly. I don't know how many stories you all have to read, so I don't know if you've seen mine or not, but we are married with kids. Latest one is our little girl, Serenity. Half wolf, half human...how do you feel about it? Does it sounds like its too weird?**

Lilly: It's definitely different than a lot of stuff I've seen, but the idea seems pretty neat. I'll definitely keep an eye out for it.

**Shadow green eyed wolf: I have two questions**

**My question goes to Lilly- Did your parents ever explain to you why your fur is pure white, I don't mean to be rude your fur is really beautiful as well as your eyes, but did they ever tell you why?**

**Lilly: You flatter me. But I think my fur color has something to do with my grandpa. He was mostly white, and my eyes probably came from my great grandmother. Mom tells me that she had eyes like mine.**

**To Winston- How did you and Eve meet and how did you decided she was the one you wanted to marry. Also you two are my favorite wolves from A&O. ( Bows head slightly in respect)**

Winston: You're a man of good taste. Eve and I started dating by pure chance at the Moonlight Howl. You'd think that as the alpha to be getting a date would be easy, but in truth it actually seemed to make it harder. I had asked so many others and they all said no, so I decided to just go by myself because I had nothing better to do. At first I thought that it was the biggest waste of my time, but that quickly changed when I saw that she was there, too. I had bumped into her a few times in the past and had always thought that she was beautiful, but I had heard that she was crazy, so I had always been hesitant. I walked up to her and found out that she was there all alone so I asked her to join me in a howl. I fell in love with her that night as we howled together.

**siaweii: A question to Humphrey : Have you ever think that you want to train become more well... big and strong like Garth so you can protect Kate on some difficult situation maybe. And don't you want to go for little adventure again with your new family?**

Humphrey: I've actually gone through the basics of hunting and fighting. I don't know enough to be considered an alpha, but I know enough to protect my family if I had to. And I would love to have another adventure with my family, but nothing ever happens anymore. Maybe we should just all take a family vacation.

*Humphrey turns and winks to the others.*

**The Pest: This is a question for any of you. How do you act out anthro stories?**

Kate: We actually only do the voice acting for anthro stories. The cool thing is that we actually find humans of the furry community or in the fan base to act out the motions. We cast them then it's over to the makeup department, and they do a fantastic job making them look like us.

**bbloomfield: Humphrey do you consider to become an alpha you can be bigger and stronger than barf I ment Garth ( oops sorry to say your name wrong Garth no hard feelings)**

Garth: It's fine. I've grown used to it.

Humphrey: I've taken a few classes from Garth, but we have actually decided to keep my status to prove to those who may still doubt the nullification of the Alpha Law that alphas and omegas can mate successfully and that omegas can actually hold positions of leadership.

Winston: These are all great questions. Keep em coming.


	5. Chapter 5

**- Kyuubi99: This one is for Scar and Claw: Were one of you guys the wolf that injured Cando and after the packs United, did you two apologize forthe way you behaved towards Kate and her hunting team.**

Claw: We both were. Out of anger and humiliation we went back and gave him a thrashing. Tony of course didn't know about this, but when he found out about it we were stripped of our ranks for a month.

After the packs united, we did apologize to him, and have actually developed a friendship.

We also do feel bad about what we did, but Tony was desperate, and so were we. We were starving, so we moved our hunt to the West, and it was just by happenstance that she was there as well. Adrenaline and fear fueled our anger in lee of the stampede and caused us all to say and do things which we regret.

*Those involved all nod.*

Humphrey: Alright, so who's next?

**- Zoroark Shifter: To Claudette and Magril, and Stinky and Fleet. Is there a scientific reason behind why you guys look physically identical.**

Stinky: We've often times wondered that ourselves, but have yet to come up with an explanation.

Fleet: Maybe God just got lazy or something.

Nars: *Bitterly under his breath.*

How appropriate.

Can we get the next question please?

**- SlideInHer DM's: To Garth, Bro do you even lift?**

Not as much as I used to. Now that I'm married, I try to devote as much time as I can to my wife.

Kate: Alright, let's get you there.

**- Armorhide: To Magril when you first meet Runt did you "like like" him and if you did what would be the thing you liked about him most**

Magril: Well, at first I didn't really think anything of him because we had never spoken and because he was a competitor, but after the Games ended and we saw each other more through my brother and his sister, he grew on me. I liked his personality the most, not to mention he's got gorgeous eyes.

Shakey: Who's next?

**- Pretty Wolf: To Cando and Hutch, Have you considered dating each other. You look like you'd make a great couple.**

Candu: No we haven't. It would kinda be like what Humphrey and Garth discussed earlier if we were to be dating.

Winston: Next question please.

**- BoltandMaybelle4ever: This one is for all of you. A lot of people that I know say that your howl, or what some say singing, is really just a voice over, not really your voices. I believe that howling and singing comes from the heart, and your singing and howling is real. But, just so more people can be proved wrong, could you prove it?**

Humphrey: If it's proof you want, listen to this. Kate? Shall we?

*Kate nods.*

*Both of them take center and begin to howl the song they sang on the train. It sounds only slightly different than it did in the movie because they have no time to warm up and because there are no instruments behind them, but it is still almost as good as it was in the studio.*

Garth: And there you have it.

**- Dawn walker wolf: for humphret. I recently created a long adventure story with everybody, where there is a wolf named Sebastian who starts out as your friend then turns out to be your brother. How would feel of he really was your brother and for kate as her brother in law?**

Humphrey: In real life we practically are brothers, just like Shakey, Salty, and Mooch are to me, because he and I have been really good friends ever since he was brought onto the set. He's a bit soft spoken at times, but he is a riot while on set. You should really see the gag reel.

Runt: Who's next?

**- bbloomfield: Claudette why are you interested to learn were pups comes from your not old enough yet when you are a little older talk to your mom or grandma about it**

Claudette: Innocent curiosity, I suppose, but if it really is something I shouldn't know about until I'm older, I guess I'll let it be.

Humphrey: Good.

**- MadGhost57: To Humphrey If someone pays you 500 in wolf money ( don't know what wolf money is buy anyways) to dyed Winston and Eve neon pink would you do it**

Humphrey: Winston, maybe, because he would probably laugh, but you couldn't pay me enough to get on HER bad side. And even if Winston was amused, Eve would probably flay me anyway, so the answer would likely be no.

**- The Pest: Kate if I can as a question like this. how does it make you feel that there are so many authors out there who turn you into a slut?**

Kate: Don't get me started on that one. I can understand a story with a love scene if it involves me and my mate, because that is natural, but the absolute nerve of people thinking that I could ever be dissatisfied with my husband. I would never cheat on him. I haven't done and would never do anything with anybody else, and it insults me that there are so many out there who think so little of me. It is highly disrespectful and I do not appreciate it.

Humphrey: And neither do any of us. She's read certain scripts that have made her sick, and some that have even made her cry because of the things that the author had her do. Those we like to try to avoid, but unfortunately our contracts require us to do as the author says, so we have no other choice in the matter. But our contracts are all gonna be open for renewal soon with the production of the next movie. Maybe then we can get a little bit more say so in matters such as these.

**- dax0042: to here, this is for King. Did you always hate omegas, or did it happen after Garth and Lilly married and united the packs?**

King: I've always hated omegas. I've always seen them as parasites because they don't work and eat what the people who do work give them, like Welfare receivers in the United States, but Humphrey, Lilly, and Runt have changed my point of view. Now I see that I was wrong.

**- Xxthe dark shadowXx: To kate and humphrey if you were both the same gender would you still love each other?**

Humphrey: That is a difficult question to answer. I don't only love Kate's looks, so there is a part of me that wants to say yes, but the other part of me that loves the body of a female tells me no, so it's kinda hard to figure, honestly.

Kate: My sentiments exactly.

Runt: Alright, keep em coming guys. We're always happy to answer your questions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Xxthe dark shadowXx: To humphrey if you could get away with anything what would you do?**

Humphrey: I'm torn between painting Eve pink and attempting a BASE jump into the river from a point on the falls, but Kate and the producers won't allow the jump, and frankly, I don't want to be skinned.

**Kyuubi99: This one is for Agnes and Brent: How did you two meet each other?**

Agnes: Through tragedy, actually. A wildfire swept through the region we originally called home and forced us to flee. Both of us were separated from our families in the escape and met during our search for them, but we were all we had left because we never found them again, so we came down here looking for a new place to call home, and hoping that maybe some members of our families had the same idea.

**BoltandMaybelle4ever: I feel for you Kate... Right in the feels! :( there are really discriminate authors out there. It's sad, really.**

**But I know Humphrey's always there to make you feel like you're priceless. :)**

**And to my question, King. What happened to your mate? How long was Princess motherless, if she was?**

King: Princess never met her mother. She died giving birth to her.

**Dawn walker wolf: For the good look and awesome Humphrey, would you take lilly as your second mate along with Kate if Garth died?**

Humphrey: Of course Kate and I would take her in until she recovered and was ready to go out on her own once more, just as I know she and her mate would do if she were to ever be in such a situation, but I would not take her as a second mate. It would not be fair to Kate and it would not be fair to her because I would have deprived her of her opportunity to seek love once more, if it was her choice to do so.

**bbloomfield: Winston how did you became the western pack leader**

**Eve do you consider to have pups to be a mom again if you do what will you name them and will you be over protective like you did to kate and lilly**

Winston: I was born into leadership just like Kate was.

Eve: Motherhood is something which I would love to experience again, but after we almost lost Lilly during my first pregnancy, Winston and I decided that we did not want to risk a miscarriage, so we decided together that we would not try again.

**Echo Project: To Fleet.**

**Why do you sound older than Humphrey for being such a young pup?**

Fleet: I got the voice from my dad. He had an unusually deep voice as a pup, too.

**XxniperwagxX: To Scar and Claw:**

**Are you two in a relationship or do you think of each other that way?**

Scar: I've been trying to convince her to date me, but every time I ask she tells me I'm like a brother to her.

Claw: Well he is. We practically grew up together.

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl: Bro, Garth, how much do you even lift man?**

Garth: Well I can squat about a three hundred pound trunk a number of times, but I don't dare go much higher. I use my dad as a prime example as to what can happen if you try too hard.

MadGhost57: To Humphrey,

What is the most embarrassment or awkward situation that you been caught by Kate

Humphrey: Oh man where do I even start... There was the time I got my mouth stuck in a log and had to get it taken off by the pack's doctor, the incident during my adolescence involving some left paw shame, fainting during the birth of our pups, um... singing Bohemian Rhapsody while bathing... those were all pretty embarrassing. But I think the worst one had to be the time when she found the poem I had written about her back before she left for Alpha School.

Kate: Oh come on Humphrey, it was sweet.

Humphrey: Oh whatever, I'm not gonna recite it. Can we get the next question please? Yes you.

**Wolfmanx99: This one is to any of the dudes. Given how many stories there are involving Kate and Lilly with human guys, have any of you given much thought to what it must be like with a human girl?**

Garth: That's a good question. I haven't personally, because I've always found the whole idea to be kinda far fetched, but I've heard of it being done before. What about the rest of you guys?

Shakey and Mooch shake their heads.

Winston: I haven't.

Humphrey: Neither have I.

Salty: I actually have. Call me crazy, but for some odd reason I've always found a certain allure in human females. If only they had fur and tails like us.

**StarlitSnowWolf: This one is for Kate and Lilly. Ive read a few stories where Humphrey and Garth had cheated, more often than not was Garth. Anyways, if for some reason they did, knock on wood, would you be able to forgive them?**

Kate: I don't believe that I would, honestly, because he would have betrayed me, my trust, and he would have betrayed our pups. That to me is unforgivable.

Lilly: Yeah there are a lot of stories about my Garth cheating on me. If I'm not mistaken, I think I actually read one from Mojo about that, but if he were to cheat on me, that would be the end right there. There would be no explanations, no second chances, nothing. He would be gone from my life and that would be that.

**Shadow green eyed wolf: This one's for Salty- Have you told Sweets you like her?**

**This one's for Sweets- Do you like Salty? If so what about him do you like?**

**This one's for Princess- There's a story that has you and Hutch paired together. So my question is would you marry Hutch?**

Salty: I haven't. I wish I could.

Sweets: He's sweet. Awkward, but sweet, so yes I like him. As strange as it may seem I like his voice a lot. It makes me smile every time I hear it.

Princess: I've never considered it before, but if he and I were to date and I found that I loved him, I probably would.

**The Pest: Garth. What is the most uncomfortable thing you've done?**

Garth: Hands down the scene from Mojo's story where Eve was dissecting my alive. There have been stories where I've had to do some awkward things like mounting Humphrey as we've discussed before, but the dissection takes the cake. First off, Eve was legitimately terrifying, because when she gets put into a role like that it's almost like she becomes that kind of person. Secondly, when I was supposed to be suspended by my wrists, I was actually hanging by my wrists from harnesses and those things are hell if you have to hang in them for more than five minutes. Also the extensiveness of the makeup was ridiculous. Fake blood is so sticky that it's almost impossible to get out of your fur. It was also hot as hell in there, not to mention all of the fake skin and cavities fur I had to wear for welts and cuts and all that. By the time that was over, I literally felt like I had been tortured.

_**Alright, so there you have it. The questions are great and the crew hopes you are all having fun. Keep them coming.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Dawn walker wolf: For my good friend Humphrey, who would trust to lead kate back home if you and her were separated? And think about who you would trust that wouldn't try anything with Kate.**

Humphrey: Marcel and Paddy, Garth, Lilly, her parents, Tony, Sebastian, really just about anybody I know from the East and West, because I trust all of them as my friends and family, but somebody I don't know would never know my trust until they could earn it, and would never escort my mate home.

**bbloomfield: To all what will you guys look when your anthros?**

Humphrey: We don't appear in anthro form. We find people to do that and the makeup department does a great job making the people look as close to us as possible, so much so that it's almost like we are anthropomorphic beings.

**OkieDokieFroakie: To Humphrey,**

**What is the most awkward story you've been put in?**

Humphrey: Probably Dawn's "Sticky Situation" where Reba and I did it because we were stuck together by tree sap.

**BoltandMaybelle4ever: Kate, in one of my friends stories, you have a cousin named Kirby, and looks almost IDENTICAL to you. Same fur color, but has hair in her eyes like Lilly and has beautiful green eyes. How would you feel to have a clone of you?**

Kate: That would depend on who the good clone would be, honestly. I've never seen myself as bad, but I wouldn't exactly want to have to fight the bad one if I wasn't. And besides all of that, it would be confusing.

**Kyuubi99: I have a few for Stinky about the same topic. How did you feel when Brent smacked a bird into your mouth? What would you have done if it flew into your stomach? Did you swallow any feathers? Finally did Brent ever apologize to you?**

Stinky: Well that was the first time I had ever had a live bird in my mouth, and it was definitely bizarre, but it wasn't that big a deal. If it had flown into my stomach, then I guess I would have eaten a bird, though I think it would have felt weird to have a live animal in my stomach. I actually did get one little feather stuck in my throat, but a quick drink of water took care of that, and he did apologize, but I told him that it was no problem. After all, it was a small sacrifice to break him of his bird phobia.

**Mojotheomegawolf: I've received a PM from a representative of the self acclaimed "Eliminators" faction. Should I be concerned?**

*All laugh*

Humphrey: Those self-righteous, childlike bastards are nothing but a joke.

Garth: Yeah, they think they can threaten authors by throwing the rule book at them and saying that they will have them shut down, but I've never seen the moderators give a damn about what they have to say.

Lilly: Yeah, some people have nothing better to do with their time, so they feel that they have to tell others how to manage theirs.

Kate: People like them just need something to complain about.

Winston: Don't pay any mind to them. They are but cockroaches cowering in the dark corners of a cave, a mere harmless nuisance that, unfortunately, cannot be crushed but if you lay down enough poison eventually they will leave.

Salty: Yeah, and if they continue to mess with you just give them a good old digital middle finger. That oughta send a pretty clear message.

Humphrey: Alright. Who's next?

**MadGhost57: To all,**

**Have you guys and girls try fermented berries and what happing after that**

Humphrey: I've had my share of fermented berries. If you're looking for good innocent fun, I'd definitely recommend it. It's the equivalent to what the humans call "alcohol," only it's not quite as strong, and the negative effects present while consuming alcohol are mostly absent unless one were to consume a ridiculous amount.

Shakey: I've had them as well. It's awesome.

Salty: Me too. Lots of fun

Mooch: Yup

Eve: Absolutely

Kate: Once or twice. Definitely recommend it.

Winston: Yes

Tony: *Nods.*

Garth: Yup

Lilly: Yes

Candu: I haven't.

Hutch: I have

Reba: We invented it

Janice: That we did

Candy: No

Sweets: Yes

Runt: Nope. Too young.

Fleet: No

Stinky: No, but my dad says he'll give me and the sibs one each in about a week when we turn a month old.

Claudette: No, but apparently I'll be trying one soon so I'll get back to you on that.

Magril: No

**alpha and omega s: to Humphrey**

**there have been many stories in which, you have skills or special powers, do you think of these stories.**

Humphrey: I love those stories. I really do. For me they're some of the funnest stories to act out, because having powers is something I've always wanted, and getting to fly around on harnesses and pretending to control people with my mind, acting like I can see into the future, changing form... it's just great. I wish I could do those more often.

**StarlitSnowWolf: This one is for Humphrey and Garth. When either of you first saw Kate and Lilly, what went through your minds? And Humphrey, when did you initially meet Kate?**

Humphrey: When I first saw Kate, I thought that she was the most beautiful girl in the world and I knew that some how some day she would be mine.

Garth: When I first saw Lilly I thought that she was gorgeous, but my duties were to Kate, so I tried to focus mainly on her. It wasn't until after Kate disappeared that I finally gave into my heart and told my head which told me that it was my duty to marry Kate to go to Hell.

**siaweii: Alright, I have a question for Humphrey : When Marcel threw you to the sky and meet the blue bird, how'd you know that the blue bird named Frank ? Did you even can speak to him.**

Humphrey: That part was actually add-libbed, and the producers liked it so they decided to keep it.

**Question for Brent : You're a bear. When in the movie, I know that young / junior bears like you can speak and frienly to the wolves, but why the older bear only roaring and attack the other wolves, just like the tree bears that attacked Kate and Humphrey also when the first time you and Agnes meet Stinky, CLaudette and Runt, do the bears losing their voice when they get to adult ?**

Brent: As cubs we see all that is good in the world, and are peaceful creatures, but once we reach adulthood there is an unfortunate and inexplicable transformation. We lose touch with that which was good in our hearts and our voices which tell us that hurting others is wrong goes with it.

**To Garth : Why did you can't howl before Lilly teach you ?**

**Garth: I can't say for sure. I guess it's because I always thought that I could do everything from my body and excluded my heart from the equation most of the time.**

To Magril : Why don't you just speak instead of whispering to them ?

That's my questions hehehe, I hope you don't mind with many questions at once

Magril: I was terrified of my father, so I could not bring myself to speak with him. Fleet was the only one I trusted because he always defended me from his wrath, but after the Games ended, he became the father we once knew and begged me to forgive him for any wrong he had done.

**Son of the Amazons:**

**I have four questions, so bear, er, bare with me:**

**This first one goes to Stinky, Clawdette, And Runt. Now we have all heard about the fourth installment of the Alpha and Omega saga, I believe it's called Alpha and Omega: The Legend of Sawtooth Cave, so I have to ask, purely by guesstimating, what do you think you will discover at the cave? I know you can't give away spoilers if you already know, but I still got to wonder.**

Claudette: All I can say as of now is that the cave is inhabited by demonic wolves.

**This second question goes to Kate, Lilly, Humphrey, Winston and Eve. Now there have been some stories where Humphrey was adopted by Winston and Eve when he's just a pup and you three became siblings, and I am guilty of creating one such story. Now I have nothing against your parents Humphrey, so don't take it the wrong way, but if you were faced with this sort of "what if" scenario at the time, what would your decision be?**

Humphrey: I'd give anything to have my parents back, so I would definitely take the option which involved them.

**My third question is to Humphrey. Now, I know you love being an Omega, and I have nothing against that, you have a great sense of humor, but I have noticed in some parts of the three movies I have seen, you have accomplished some feats that I think even an Alpha would have trouble performing. So, my question is, does your bloodline on either of your parents' sides have some dire wolf ancestry? I know dire wolves were wiped out a long time ago, but do you think there might be a chance one of your ancestors was a dire wolf?**

Humphrey: Dire wolf, you say? I'm not sure if I have any of that in me because I'm not exactly Johnny Muscle, but I may have trace amounts in me. I'll have to get back to you on that one.

**My fourth question goes to Humphrey and Kate. Now, I have read that in real life, when your little pups, rank does not matter at all, so whether you're Alpha or Omega, you can play together. Do you think that because rank didn't matter as a pup, that your love for each other had sparked, even though you may have tried to deny there was anything going on between you two at one point or another later on?**

Humphrey: It did for me, and it had only grown ever since.

Kate: Honestly, I've always liked Humphrey. I thought he was fun, charming, and good hearted, but the lectures I received from my parents prevented me from ever seeing him as anything more than a friend until that magical adventure we shared.

**The Pest: If leadership is passed down by birth right what happen if there is a leader that is corrupt? Who becomes the next leader?**

Winston: If ever such circumstances arise where there is a tyrannical leader in power, it is the right of the pack to remove him from his position by any means necessary. Then, once he has been removed from leadership, the next leader will be elected by a majority vote amongst the pack.

**humphreyomega67: To humphrey: in some stories you have to be a lone wolf do you enjoy it?**

Humphrey: Well it isn't always enjoyable having to live alone, because I am a social creature, but at least some of the authors are merciful and bless me with new friends and new love, so it has its ups and downs.

_**Alright guys, here are some more answers for your questions. Now, since we are rapidly approaching the 100 question mark, any further questions will be answered on a first come first served basis.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Kyuubi99: I have two for Marcel and Paddy: 1.) Marcel, do you think you are overweight because in the third movie when you told about what Claudette had to say when she won your belly bounced a lot? 2.) Paddy how did you meet Marcel?**

Marcel: Not at all. We French geese are known for our large bellies. Drives the hens bonkers.

Paddy: Always forgetting the slash.

Marcel: Huh?

Paddy: Nothing. But in answer to your question, he and I met at a golf tournament up in White Fish. His caddy was an unreliable no-show and I was a free agent, so it essentially worked as happenstance. I took the job of being his caddy and we've stuck together ever since.

**bbloomfield: Eve how did you meet Winston for the first time**

Sweets and Candy how did you became good friends?

Eve: We met down by the stream. By mere chance or clever design we had both gone to quench our thirst. We stood on opposite sides of the stream and our eyes drifted up to one another's and he introduced himself. We spoke for a minute or two then parted ways and had small conversations at various times throughout the days to come, but the moment we truly bonded was the night we sang together at the Moonlight Howl.

**Mr-Steal-Yo-Gurl: Humphrey, how old are you?**

2 in human years. 21 in dog years.

**BoltandMaybelle4ever: How old were the Eastern, Western, and Banff packs?**

Winston: The East and West have been around for three generations, along with our sister packs to the north, south and Far East, but the Banff Pack formed about six years ago in lee of Kings's banishment from our pack. He was a strong voice amongst the political activists, one who desired nothing more than a pack without omegas. He had a decent group of followers who believed that he should be the leader, but we figured that the faction was harmless, just a group of rebellious youths who would occasionally cause trouble, but otherwise remain within our control; until, that is, they made a gruesome public example of our most valued omega. After that, we realized just what kind of a monster King truly was and banished him and all involved into the Badlands beyond our borders.

Up until this point, there existed only five packs in the park: The East, the West, the North, the South, and White Pass beyond the Eastern border, but the banishment of King and his followers led to the formation of Banff, a horrid place riddled with criminals and outcasts whose cruelty and ambition for power matched that of its leader King.

But don't hate him for what he has done. My grandpup Runt saw goodness in him and pleaded that the sentence we had given him not be carried out. It turns out all King needed was a bit of kindness in his life. He's turned his character around completely and he and Runt have become great friends.

**Shadow green eyed wolf: This question is for Kate and Humphrey- How was to have a human for a son? Was it fun, hard or easy compared to a wolf pup?**

Humphrey: It was definitely an experience.

Kate: Yeah, he ate a lot more than a pup would, but through it all, I'd say it was a fun experience. Human behaviors are so strange compared to ours, and yet so similar. It's amazing that we feel the need to kill each other.

**Dawn walker wolf: Before I begin, Humphrey and kate, im sorry for putting you two in stories where Humphrey mates with Reba, and Kate mates with Sebastian. But blame Reba and Sebastian for making me write those stories. Now I have my biggest question for everyone: would you stay loyal to your mate? Would you keep anything from cheating on your mate whether it was heat, fermented berries, ex boyfriend/girlfriend, mind control, anything at all?**

Humphrey: Heat is something that is very hard to fight against, but I've resisted such temptation because my loyalty to Kate is stronger than any heated desires.

Kate: And exes should stay exes. I never understood why some people chase down old flames. It isn't healthy. Fermented berries can cause problems with judgement, but we try to keep our consumption at a controllable rate so no incidents arise.

**alpha and omega s: to Humphrey**

**if you had feelings for Kate since young, because you did not consider becoming alpha, or that decision will not corresponded.**

Humphrey: I never wanted to be an alpha until I met Kate. I fell immediately in love with her, but when I discovered that she was going to be an alpha while I would be satisfied with remaining an omega, I knew a relationship would be impossible unless I did something.

So I started training myself to be an alpha, but unfortunately I never passed the test.

**Son of the Amazons: So, three more questions.**

**First one is at Eve. Since you did not want to risk having a miscarriage, if say, an orphaned pup came into your territory, would you and Winston adopt him or her as your own if that opportunity arose?**

Eve: We have a policy on stray pups. When they first arrive they are to be nursed if they are in bad shape. Then once they are healthy we look around for couples who are incapable of having pups, be it a lack of fertility in the male or the female, or whatever, but if the pup remains unclaimed by these families then we would definitely take it in to raise as our own.

**Second question is for Winston and Tony. After Marcel and Paddy introduced you to golf, did you two get into the game, or was it not for you?**

Winston: I tried it, but I could never figure out the balancing part, and anytime I actually did hit the rock, for some reason it always managed to find somebody's head.

Tony: I had no trouble with the fundamentals. The only problem I faced was with my back.

**To Winston, Eve, Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, and Garth, what would be you reactions if a fan or group of fans were suddenly transported to Jasper Park and transformed into pups?**

Humphrey: It would definitely be an interesting day at the park, that's for sure.

Kate: Yeah, I'm not sure exactly how we would handle it, but I'm pretty sure it would be ridiculous. Some of our fans can be a little bit crazy when they meet us.

Lilly: But it would probably be lots of fun.

Winston: *Nods.*

**Rockdude11: What are some types of fanfictions that you don't like?**

Humphrey: I don't like ones where I have to cheat on Kate.

Kate: I don't like the ones where I am a thirsty whore or where I perform satanic rituals.

Lilly: I don't particularly care for stories where I cheat on Garth with Humphrey

Eve: And I don't appreciate stories that defame my daughters.

**siaweii: This question is for Humphrey, I have make a Ampha and Omega story,in that story, Humphrey, you're the hero. I want to ask you if Kate is killed right before your very eyes, what will you do ? Sorry for the bad questions**

Humphrey: *With a chuckle.* Just so long as you're not asking me about a growth on your dick, then your question is a good one.

Anyway, in all seriousness, if Kate were to be killed before my eyes I know that the one who did it had better hope that he manages to grow wings and fly, because if he doesn't he will never get away from me.

**humphreyomega67: To all: if you could have anything you wanted what would it be?**

Humphrey: An opportunity to howl on screen with my mate again.

Kate: I would like the same.

Lilly: Pups

Garth: Pups

Tony: A good back

Winston: Pups for my daughter

Eve: I want the same thing

Reba: More vegetarians

Janice: Love

Candu: To stop being so accident prone

Hutch: Something to eat. I'm starving

Magril: Runt as my boyfriend

Fleet: The chance to be with Claudette forever

Nars: My mate

King: A button that would allow me to go back and stop myself from ever committing that horrible crime

Princess: Meeting Runt made me realize that I want a family

Runt: The courage to ask Magril out.

Stinky: A better name.

*Turns to his parents.*

Just kidding guys.

Claudette: More time with Fleet

Candy: A mate

Sweets: A mate

Salty: Sweets

Shakey: A part in one of the coming sequels

Mooch: To lose a little weight

Marcel: A mahogany three wood golf club

Paddy: A holiday in England

**You break my motherfucking car: Question to EVE :**

First -"Now, if Garth gets out of line, take those beautiful teeth of yours, go for the throat and don't let go until the body stops shaking"

Second -" I just want to say this, if any of you wolves have hurt my daughter, I will personaly rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat so you can see me tearing your oragans open !"

wawahahahahahah I loved it !

What any other threatening word do you have ?

Eve: Here's a few. Do you enjoy the luxury of living? Because that is a leisure you're about to give up.

You sure do like to talk. Let's see how much you have to say when your tongue is hanging on my wall.

Make one move against my family and I will rip off your hide and use it as a throw rug.

**You break my motherfucking car: To Ton and Winston :Why did you two make such a shitty rule that Alpha and Omega can't be together ? That rule is torturing every wolves like Lilly and Garth also with Humphrey and Kate. When was the first rule make ? Are the other pack use that rules ?**

Winston: We did not create the rule. We simply followed it.

Tony: Yeah, that rule was created when the Union was formed thirty years ago, but since so many of those trying to decide the laws couldn't agree on it, it was made optional, so there are some who followed it and some who didn't. My great grandfather and Winston's great grandfather decided to adopt the law into our customs and it had been that way since, until his daughters, Humphrey, and my son changed it.

**The Pest: Humphrey. if I may ask what were your parents names.**

Humphrey: Jack and Mary.

**The Pest: One more question. What is the age when pups are allowed to have fermented berries.**

Humphrey: The legal age is at one year, or a little older than ten in human years. However, it is lawful for parents to provide their pups with small quantities of fermented berries if they are within their own dens.

**LucHumphrey: I have four questions**

**This first one is for Humphrey and Kate, what exactly did you two whisper to one another after Kate woke up from the stampede**

Kate: Well, I said "I never married Garth, so if somebody else would like to ask, I think I would say yes."

Humphrey: Then I said "Kate, I know I'm not worthy, but would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

Kate: Of course I said yes, and it was the greatest decision of my life.

**This second one is for Kate, how would you have felt if you indeed made it over the mud slide on your way back to Jasper and left Humphrey behind**

Kate: At the time I probably would have looked at it with indifference, but now that I look back at it, I would have felt awful the next day after I calmed down for leaving him alone out there to try to fend for himself, because he probably would have never got home.

**The third one is for Humphrey, how would you feel if Kate lost all of her memory of you two being mates and your adventure**

Humphrey: I guess I would just have to make her fall in love with me all over again.

**And the final one is for Kate, how would you feel is Humphrey lost of all of his memory of you two being mates and your adventure**

Kate: I would be heartbroken. I would try everything in my power to try to get him back, but if I couldn't, I don't think I could ever love again.

**Echo Project: To Lilly:**  
**Did you go with the other Alpha's to Alpha school? If so what did you do there?**

Lilly: I never attended Alpha School. Since Garth is the alpha in the family, we both felt as though the classes were not necessary because he can take care of me in the event of pregnancy.

_**Unfortunately, the crew only have time for four more questions, (review count only. If you have multiple to ask in one review that is fine) so if you have one, make sure you get in in quick.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**BoltandMaybelle4ever: To Sweets and Candy. Have you two ever been more than just best friends at one time**?

Candy: To be completely honest, yes.

Sweets: *Nods.* But in our defense it was because of a certain time of the year...

**Kyuubi99: My final question is for Marcel**: **Why do you get upset when Paddy calls you French Canadian? Do you have anything against being part Canadian or Canadians in general**?

Marcel: There is nothing wrong with Canadians, I just don't see the point in throwing in more titles than are required is all. French should do just fine.

**bbloomfield: Sweets and Candy how did you became good friends?**

Sweets: We met each other at our Parents' Games. We bumped into each other in the audience and struck up an immediate friendship because of our similar namesakes and because of a few games of tag.

Humphrey: I hate to be that guy, but unfortunately we only have time for one more question.

Kate: But don't worry. We will be right outside in the hall after the interview for photos and autographs, so if you wanna throw in a few more questions when we meet, that's perfectly fine with us.

Lilly: Alright, who's it gonna be? How bout you there?

**StarlitSnowWolf: This is generally for all the girls. Heat can mess with any males mind as much as the woman's, but has it ever been to the point that any of you "settled urges" with another female**?

*The females all look at each other.*

Kate: I haven't.

Candy: With Sweets

Sweets: With Candy

Lilly: No

Reba: No

Janice: No

Scar: No

Eve: Yes.

*All turn to her.*

Winston: Huh?

Eve: I'm joking. I haven't either.

Kate: Alright, ladies and gentlemen thank you so much for coming out! We hope you had fun, and we hope to meet you outside.

*Everyone rises and leaves the room.*

**_For those of you whose questions did not get answered, I will post a chapter later during the photos and whatnot, but this chapter will be published by the end of the day today, and afterwards no further questions will be accepted._**


End file.
